


I Don't Remember, But I Love U

by SweetPopcorn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 02:56:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11660175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPopcorn/pseuds/SweetPopcorn
Summary: Ginny Potter acorda no St. Mungus por perder a memória, e se lembra de sua vida até os 14 anos. Enquanto isso o mundo bruxo entra em uma ameaça. Será que Harry Potter terá de salva-lo mais uma vez?[-Hinny-]





	I Don't Remember, But I Love U

**Author's Note:**

> Escrevi essa fanfic para mostrar como eu imagino o relacionamento entre Harry e Ginny depois da guerra. Sinceramente, Hinny é um casal tão profundo e interessante que é revoltante para todos que o shippam como eu encontrar, nos filmes, uma coisa tão sem sal :@
> 
> ~Plágio é crime c;

A lua brilhava lá fora e seus raios de luz se infiltravam pela persiana do quarto onde Ginny Potter dormia iluminando parcialmente o seu rosto remansado e despreocupado. Seu marido estava ao seu lado, sentado em uma confortável poltrona segurando-lhe a mão enquanto a olhava com compaixão. Não sabia o que haviam causado na sua doce amada. Ele queria correr até encontrar aqueles que a fizeram sentir dor, ele queria se vingar dos que fizeram hematomas em seu lindo rosto sardento.

Ele fechou os olhos. Seus rosto, muito diferente de sua esposa, se fechou e seu cenho franziu como se estivesse tendo um pesadelo. 

 

Harry acordou com uma dor nas costas. Acabara dormindo na poltrona do hospital. Ele podia ver o sol raiando entre os feixes da persiana. Sua mão ainda estava presa à de Ginny, ele passou o polegar carinhosamente pela costa de sua mão. O que o fez parar foi uma batida na porta e o barulho dela sendo aberta.

— Má hora? — perguntou uma voz grave. Harry se viu encarando Owen Savage, um colega de trabalho e ex-protegido de Harry quando esse era apena um auror em treinamento . Ele era alto, chegando a ser maior que Ron, com cabelos cor de chocolate e tinha uma profunda cicatriz no queixo que contrastava com sua pele morena.

Harry apenas limitou-se a balançando a cabeça, negando.

— Como vai indo? — perguntou o auror pousando a mão no ombro do ex-recruta.

— Ela não acordou até agora, então... — disse Harry percebendo que sua voz estava rouca.

— Teve alguma ideia do que pôde ter ocorrido? — indagou Owen enquanto observava Ginny dormir.

A lembrança da noite passada veio para Harry à tona. O corpo de Ginny machucado e amarrado na cadeira com o sangue escorrendo pela têmpora.

— Muitas, uma pior que a outra. — murmurou o moreno encostando a cabeça na poltrona com os olhos fechados. Só então ele percebeu que seu cabelo estava solto, o costumeiro coque deve ter sido desfeito enquanto dormia.

— Vamos te ajudar, Harry. — disse Owen apertando de leve o seu ombro.

— Estou com medo disso ser só um aviso — Harry suspirou e se levantou esticando os braços — A gente não pode deixar eles ganharem mais um ponto.

Os dois sabiam do que se tratava. No inicio do mês de fevereiro começou a haver um variado número de morte por algo desconhecido entre a população trouxa. O primeiro-ministro contatou com o ministro da magia, Kingsley Shacklebolt, sobre as mortes estranhas e logo em seguida os aurores já estavam sendo informados que um bruxo estava solto matando trouxas.

— Eu sei. E se for, foi bem notificante — disse Owen sério — Vocês dois são famosos até demais.

— Infelizmente — falou Harry passando a mão pela barba.

Owen observou as olheiras sob os olhos do mais novo. Sua expressão era cansada mesmo observando a esposa com um olhar firme. Naquele instante, Owen percebeu o quão velho Harry parecia.

— Vá para casa, Potter, descanse um pouco, você está precisando. — Pediu Savage — Posso ficar aqui com ela.

De primeira, Harry observou o rosto do auror, depois prendeu o cabelo em um coque e suspirando, disse:

— Você sabe que eu não vou conseguir, vou ficar até ela acordar. Mesmo assim, obrigado — e entrelaçou sua mão na de Ginny.

— Ao menos quer que eu traga alguma coisa para comer? — ofereceu já sabendo da resposta.

— Estou bem, obrigado. — Harry lhe deu um sorriso tímido e voltou a contemplar Ginny.

— Se cuida, garoto. — e dizendo isso, Owen Savage deixou o aposento.

Harry passou a manhã inteira afagando os cabelos curtos de Ginny lembrando com um sorriso triste no rosto, o seu choque ao vê-la com o cabelo cortado. Ele a observava dormir como se dentro de seus sonhos o mundo inteiro estava em paz e nenhuma morte poderia estar ocorrendo naquele mesmo instante. 

 

— Ela vai acordar mesmo? — pergunta Molly Weasley sob o braço do marido à enfermeira. Ela olhava para filha preocupada.

Era meio dia quando Arthur e Molly Weasley chegaram. Eles insistiram que Harry fosse para casa dormir, mas como Owen, ele negou prontamente saindo da poltrona apenas para ir ao banheiro.

— Sim, Sra. Weasley, ela vai ficar bem — respondeu a enfermeira tentando acalmar a senhora. Depois de ter feito o checking, ela deixou os três com a paciente.

— Harry, querido, tem certeza que não vai descansar um pouco? — novamente, a Sra. Weasley tentou.

— Eu já disse... — sussurrou, Harry, apertando a mão de Ginny, depois murmurou para si mesmo — A culpa é minha...

Mas nesse exato momento, Ginny abre, minimamente, seus olhos. Molly, rapidamente, vai em encontro à filha.

— Ginny! — Ela exclama, aliviada — Ginny, querida, você está bem?

Ela estava atordoada, olhou para os lados e encontrou Harry olhando-a aliviado. Seu cabelos estava preso em um coque atrapalhado e sua barba estava completa. Ginny franziu o cenho para o seu visual, o que acontecera com aquele Harry, tímido, de 15 anos tentando domar o seus cabelos rebeldes?

Mal reparou seu pai em pé ao lado de sua mãe. As três pessoas que a observavam pareciam cansados e carregavam sacos roxos sob os olhos. O que diabos havia acontecido? Ginny perguntou-se silenciosamente. A última coisa que se lembrava era de estar deitada em sua cama no dormitório feminino do quarto ano na torre da Grifinória.

— O que está acontecendo? — perguntou ela, confusa.

— Amor... — sussurrou Harry olhando-a com uma intensidade que ela não estava acostumada.

— O-o que? Como... Onde estou? — Ginny, começando a entrar em pânico, se encolheu na cama.

Harry, Molly e Arthur se entreolharam, alarmados.

— Querida, — começou seu pai — você não se lembra do que aconteceu ontem?

Ginny olhou ao seu redor, com o coração ricocheteando em seu peito. Foi só então que percebeu um calor confortável em sua mão direita, e viu a mão de Harry sobre a dela; tirou-a de lá imediatamente e quando levantou o olhar, encontrou a confusão e o desapontamento no rosto do homem ao seu lado.

— O que... aconteceu com vocês? Onde estou? — sussurrou Ginny olhando-os.

— Estamos no St. Mungus, querida — respondeu-lhe a mãe.

— O que eu estou fazendo aqui? O que aconteceu comigo? — implorou Ginny. Ela não conseguia lembrar-se de nada.

Harry, Molly e Arthur se entreolharam novamente, e silenciosamente, eles concordaram em chamar a medibruxa. Ginny olhou-os com exasperação. Por que eles sempre se entreolhavam como se algo estivesse errado com ela?

— Com licença — murmurou Harry e saiu do quarto pela porta.

Seus pais a olharam com expectativa. Ginny sentiu-se pressionada; não tinha a minima ideia do que estava acontecendo, como eles queriam respostas sendo que ela não as tinha?

— Querida, você pode nos dizer o que aconteceu ontem? — Arthur tentou arrancar-lhe uma resposta novamente.

— O que todo estudante normal de Hogwarts faz! — respondeu Ginny — Por que vocês estão me perguntando isso?

Gin encarou a mãe, e em seus olhos, encontrou um brilho como se estivesse encontrado a peça para completar o quebra-cabeça. Pegando a varinha, ela conjurou um espelho e entregou-lhe à filha. Quando Ginny encarou seu reflexo naquele objeto, abriu a boca e soltou uma exclamação de susto; seus cabelos, seus longos cabelos ruivos, estavam agora curtos, como cabelos de duendes. Ergueu o olhar aos seus pais em busca de uma resposta e encontrou dois sorrisos tristes e um olhar cheio de compaixão.

— Meu amor, você não está mais em Hogwarts — informou-lhe a mãe pacientemente.

— O que está acontecendo comigo?! — perguntou Ginny, assustada.

— Todos nós queremos saber, querida — disse-lhe seu pai, colocando a mão sobre a dela.

Nesse momento, a porta se abriu e de lá, um homem de meia idade com um sorriso bondoso, entrou no quarto seguido por Harry. Ele a observou por um momento, enquanto Harry se escorava na parede.

— Boa tarde, Sra. Potter... 

— Sra. o quê?! — exclamou Ginny, assustada.

Novamente, houve uma troca de olhares no quarto. O homem de meia idade, Ginny supôs que era um medibruxo, parou perto de sua cama e explicou-lhe pacientemente:

— Eu sei que a senhora quer uma explicação sobre tudo, —(Giny tentou ignorar ser chamada de senhora)— mas infelizmente, é muita informação para que eu possa lhe dar no momento, então vou fazer um simples resumo da sua situação.

"A senhora foi trazida para o St. Mungus à meia noite com leves ferimentos e uma contusão na cabeça, estávamos esperando até a senhora acordar para podermos concluir o seu diagnóstico, porém, o Sr. Potter veio me procurar falando que, para a nossa infelicidade, a senhora acordou confusa..."

— Por que infelicidade? — interrompe Ginny.

— Porque, Sra. Potter, esse sinal de desordem conclui o seu diagnóstico.

Ginny, Molly e Arthur olharam para o medibruxo com a sobrancelha erguida esperando uma resposta. O homem respirou fundo e olhou Ginny nos olhos antes de dizer:

— Isso quer dizer que a diagnosticamos com amnésia.

Houve exclamações de horror pelo quarto, mas quebradas pela voz insegura de Harry:

— Mas ela pode recuperar a memória, certo? — o medibruxo virou-se à ele respondendo-lhe:

— Isso depende da situação de sua esposa e de como ela será tratada a partir de hoje. Eu aconselho que ela fique aqui de observação, mas claro, se você concordar. Vou deixar vocês sozinhos para que possam conversar, com licença.

E saiu, deixando os três com a paciente.

**Author's Note:**

> ♥As características das personagens são inspiradas nos headcannons de @blvnkart *-  
> ♥ Owen Savage é personagem da fanfic: These Cuts I Have. Adotei porque me apeguei a ele ♥


End file.
